


Why Do You Love Me

by harlembeatfreak



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlembeatfreak/pseuds/harlembeatfreak
Summary: The times Joohyun asked why Seulgi loves her.





	Why Do You Love Me

Joohyun first met Seulgi when Yongsun said a friend of hers know a friend, who was supposedly perfect for her. She was not one to get convinced easily, but after the tenth attempt for a meet-up, a ‘yes’ finally came out and Yongsun was elated.

 

They met in a bar her friend Seungwan owned. When she arrived with Yongsun, the brunette pulled her to a corner where her ‘date’ was waiting for her, and that was when she finally saw the person who had been the topic Yongsun was spewing on whenever they had lunch, beside another woman she had never met before.

 

The first thing she noticed was the cat-like eyes piercing through her heart and made her wish that those belong to the person Yongsun wanted her to meet. It took everything she had in her when Yongsun greeted the two women and finally turned to her.

 

“Joohyun, I want you to meet Seulgi and Byulyi.”

 

Joohyun nodded, taking each of their hands to shake–took a second longer with Seulgi since she was stunned with the smile she had–and took the seat beside Yongsun, in front of Byulyi. _Good,_ she thought, afraid that the others would notice the blush forming on her face.

 

“I told you she’s pretty, Byul. No need to smile at her so much.”

 

The blonde smiled, and Joohyun thought she resembled an adorable, harmless chipmunk that way, “She is.”

 

The night went on and the four women were indulging in the drinks, sharing conversations and bar snacks Yongsun ordered. Throughout the night Joohyun stole glances at Seulgi and swore the ombre-haired girl did the same but was quick to throw her glance somewhere else.

 

Unfortunately, Joohyun had to end the night earlier since Yongsun were enjoying the company so much that she ordered another round of drinks. The raven-haired girl was quick to stop her and asked for the bill instead.

 

After splitting the bill four ways and Joohyun exchanged numbers with the two younger women–much to her disappointment, although she had the gist of it when she saw how childish they were when teasing Yongsun and herself–they parted ways when Byulyi stopped a taxi for them to take.

 

“What do you think of Byulyi, Hyun?” Yongsun said to her when the taxi stopped at a red light.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Byulyi,” Yongsun repeated, “What do you think of her?”

 

“I think she’s alright.”

 

“Would you mind if she contacts you for a date?”

 

“What?” Joohyun was confused, but then she met Yongsun’s gaze. _No way.  “_ She’s the one you wanted me to meet?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Mouth agape, Joohyun couldn’t hide her surprise. She knew she’s slow at times, but how can she not notice–

 

That was when Yongsun laughed so hard that Joohyun flinched.

 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Yongsun pointed to her face mockingly, disregarding the look the driver threw at her for laughing so suddenly.

 

“Wha–“

 

“Do you like Seulgi that much? I could tell that she’s taken a liking to you too.”

 

Then it clicked. “That’s not funny, Yongsun!”

 

-

 

It took Seulgi a week to contact Joohyun, and another month until they went out on a date, just the two of them.

 

Seulgi was clumsier than she remembered and didn’t talk as much, but Joohyun didn’t mind. She looked cuter, and the cutest when she caught Joohyun staring at her.

 

That was when Joohyun noticed the way Seulgi’s ear would redden, and threw a shy glance somewhere else. Joohyun swore she looked like a baby bear and decided to call her just that.

 

When Seulgi walked her to her apartment, Joohyun stole a peck at her cheek and saw the ears redden once more. She smiled when Seulgi looked flabbergasted at her action, and understood why people like teasing her so much.

 

-

 

In the middle of their second date around Han River, Seulgi took the initiative to interlace their hands together. Her hands were clammy, Joohyun could tell she was nervous, but she held on tighter.

 

At the end of their date, she kissed Seulgi again, on the lips this time. She whispered ‘I love you’, to which Seulgi reciprocated, and she knew their relationship had officially started.

 

-

 

“Why do you love me?” Joohyun asked the woman who was busy scribbling on a piece of paper. It was two weeks after their kiss and they were stuck in Joohyun’s apartment. They were supposed to take a walk to a ddeokbokki place that Yongsun recommended when a downpour mercilessly ran down and cancelled their plan.

 

Seulgi looked up from her paper to the wall in front of her, “I never really thought about that.”

 

“Start thinking; now’s a good time as ever,” Joohyun sat up, keeping her attention to Seulgi instead of the mundane television program she was watching.

 

“Do I really have to answer that question?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Why do you need to know anyway?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“Hmmm…” Seulgi pondered, ignoring the poking on her cheek. “I think…”

 

The poking had stopped, and she knew Joohyun’s eyes were on her.

 

“I love you because you’re you. How you would space out at random times even when you’re in a conversation, or when you’re skipping lunch just to eat four slices of carrot cake.”

 

Joohyun rolled her eyes, “That was one time.”

 

Seulgi chuckled, finally sitting on the sofa beside the older woman instead of on the floor, “And how you would take the longest time to reply because you couldn’t find the emoji you wanted.”

 

“It was after I updated my phone!”

 

“I’m sure you had Yongsun-unnie to update it for you. You’re technology-challenged, Joohyun.”

 

A pillow was thrown to Seulgi’s face, to which she was quick to dodge, and continued, “And how you resort to violence whenever I tease you.”

 

“Okay stop it right there.”

 

“I’m not done yet though?”

 

“Your answer wasn’t as romantic as I thought it would be.”

 

“You wanted a romantic answer?”

 

“I think anybody who asks her girlfriend why she loves her would expect something romantic, Seul.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like… ‘you have pretty smile’, or ‘I like it when you laugh’.”

 

Seulgi nodded, blinked twice then said, “Was that how your ex answered your question?”

 

Joohyun widened her eyes, taken aback, “Where did that come from?”

 

“I dunno,” Seulgi shrugged, “Am I right though?”

 

“Maybe?” Joohyun narrowed her eyes. Seulgi could be a smartass sometimes, apparently.

 

“Then your ex is an idiot.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re pretty, Joohyun,” Seulgi scooted closer that one of her knees bumped to Joohyun’s, “I think anybody can say that you’re pretty when you smile, or when you laugh. Have someone told you that you’re pretty even when you finish four slices of cake in one sitting or don’t know how to update your phone?”

 

Seulgi tucked stray hair to Joohyun’s ear, “I’m pretty sure no one said that to you before, but I did because I love those things about you, Joohyun. Not just the pretty things, but also the rough edges on you.”

 

Joohyun was rendered speechless. She had never expected that kind of logic on the seemingly innocent bear.

 

-

 

Time flew by so fast that it was almost 100 days of them being in a relationship. Coincidentally, it was only a few days away from Valentine’s Day. Being the broke-ass college student that she was, Seulgi asked–if not begged–to Joohyun that they celebrated them together instead to save money.

 

Two weeks prior, Seulgi asked Joohyun to choose a song which reminded her of Seulgi, and vice versa. The brunette did what she wanted without much question. She wondered what Seulgi had in store for Valentine’s Day.

 

It was unexpected, to say the least, and she was about to get a taste of it.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Joohyun stood rooted to the ground when Seulgi pulled her to enter a familiar building.

 

“Oh come on! It will be fun!”

 

“I’m not going in there Seul!”

 

“Joohyun,” Seulgi stood right in front of her, still holding her hand, “I know you don’t do this kind of thing, but I promise you this will be the first and last time for us.”

 

Seulgi said it in the tone that Joohyun loved so much–and the latter was sure Seulgi knew–and couldn’t say no to. Although she was still pouting, she nodded in compliance. Her girlfriend was quick to notice that and pulled her inside the karaoke bar.

 

They took a seat on the right side of the establishment since the bar was almost full. “Do you have your song ready?” Seulgi asked after their drink orders arrived.

 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to sing in front of these people.”

 

“Of course not,” Seulgi took a sip of her drink, “Both of us will.”

 

“How is that different?!” Joohyun snapped, earning a look from the adjacent couple.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll sing first.”

 

With furrowed eyebrows, Joohyun recalled the times she caught Seulgi humming on random songs. She knew her girlfriend could sing and damn it if she had to go after her. “No, I’ll do it first.”

 

Seulgi grinned, knowing how competitive Joohyun could be. “If you say so.”

 

-

 

It was the most nervous Joohyun had ever felt in her life, but the most exciting as well. She picked Would U, one of the trending song that month. She originally picked a song that was famous a decade before, but thanks to Yongsun, she picked a much modern song which conveyed her feeling better.

 

Throughout the song, she only looked at Seulgi. How could she not, when Seulgi only focused on her like there wasn’t at least twenty other couple in the room looking at them. She smiled and thanked the audience after finishing the song, scurrying off the stage to stop Seulgi from clapping so loud and embarrassing them further.

 

“Good evening. My name is Seulgi and yes, I was the one who clapped the loudest for the pretty girl singing before me.”

 

It was Seulgi’s turn to sing next and she had the nerve to embarrass Joohyun again. The jest triggered a jeer from the rest of the crowd, but they quickly quiet down when Seulgi continued.

 

“I told her that we should pick a song that reminded us of each other. I thought it would be cute if we sing to each other, maybe somewhere private? Coming here was a better decision, apparently.”

 

Seulgi took a deep breath, continuing, “We even picked the same artist… This is Candy, by Red Velvet.”

 

The crowd clapped for her when the song started.

 

It was the most beautiful Joohyun had ever seen of Seulgi. The song she picked was much slower, with lyrics that described their relationship really well. She watched as Seulgi was lost in singing, closing her eyes and meaning every word and note she belted. She felt fluttering in her chest when Seulgi sang the last part of the bridge.

 

“Don’t go away, always stay by my side… My smile comes from you…”

 

At that time, Joohyun didn’t care if she looked like an idiot, staring at Seulgi like that. She took everything about Seulgi at that moment, etching even the smallest detail to her mind.

 

That night, Red Velvet became her favorite girl group.

 

-

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

Joohyun asked Seulgi when they were taking a stroll through the park for a shortcut towards their favorite udon stall. She dragged Seulgi out of the karaoke bar after they got unofficially crowned as the sweetest couple of the night thanks to their serenades for each other. Although the attention was heart-warming, Seulgi realized that her girlfriend was not really comfortable, thus offering to have a bowl of udon before calling it a night.

 

Seulgi glanced at the question, noticing the puffs of warm air from Joohyun’s lips. She remembered Joohyun mentioned something about her dislike towards cold weather as a reason for her to be so ‘clingy’. The reason was said with a slight jest that Seulgi thought the older girl was joking. Apparently, she wasn’t. “Hmm…” she racked her brain.

 

“I love that you’re jealous to Byul-unnie, or when Yong-unnie was ganging up with her to tease me.”

 

Joohyun stopped and glared. “It’s because they like to poke your cheek. I don’t like it when they hug you in front of me.”

 

“I don’t know why you would be jealous because of _that_ instead of defending _me_ against them.”

 

“Because you look like you’re enjoying it!”

 

“Why would I enjoy it when two older women were annoying me?”

 

“You seem to like the attention! And for the record, _I’m_ older than you too.”

 

“They’re not my girlfriend though?” Seulgi winked, but Joohyun gave her a look of disdain.

 

“You really should stop hanging out with Byulyi. Her greasiness is rubbing off on you.”

 

Seulgi laughs heartily at that. “How do you know that?”

 

“Yongsun tells me about Byul’s greasiness from time to time.”

 

“Then let her be greasy to Yongsun-unnie and I’ll be greasy to you only.”

 

Joohyun ignored Seulgi’s remarks and dragged her to walk faster through the park, fortunate enough to not have the street lamps show her reddened cheeks.

 

-

 

Time seemed to fast forward with how busy Seulgi was with assignments, final project, part-time job, and Joohyun. All of a sudden Seulgi graduated college and Joohyun couldn’t be more proud. Byulyi let Seulgi invite some of her closest friends to have a graduation party in her studio apartment along with Yongsun and Joohyun, but not nice enough to let the fresh graduate turn the party into just another college party full of strangers. Seulgi decided to invite her closest juniors, Wheein, Hyejin, and Sooyoung, as well as Seungwan, whom she had become close friends with via Joohyun.

 

Seulgi learned an important lesson that night. She might have invited only four people to join the usual group, but she might as well invite the rest of the university. At least they wouldn’t be as loud as the JJ Girls–what Wheein and Hyejin called themselves since they’re from Jeonju–who had managed to influence everybody else to drink more than usual.

 

The small party was one to remember for the rest of her life, with the girls playing various types of drinking game. Except for Byulyi who managed to hold her liquor and Joohyun who refused to drink anything else but cola, the rest of the party passed out one by one from laughing so hard and drinking too much beer and soju concoctions, courtesy of Seungwan.

 

Before passing out on Joohyun’s lap, Seulgi could see Yongsun throwing herself to Byulyi’s lap. She tried to laugh at how flustered Byulyi was, but her drooping eyes were impossible to resist. The last thing she heard was a faint whisper of what sounded like Joohyun’s voice, followed by a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Happy graduation, my Seulgi bear…”

 

-

 

Three years had passed since then.

 

It seemed only yesterday that they woke up in the morning of the party with Joohyun clinging onto Seulgi’s back, wrapped in a warm blanket that the former found in Byulyi’s cupboard.

 

It seemed only yesterday when all of them huddled around Byulyi’s coffee table over a huge pot of hangover soup that Joohyun ordered for them. The poundings on their heads were momentarily forgotten when they caught the sight of Yongsun leaving Byulyi’s room in what looked like the latter’s shirt from the night prior.

 

It seemed only yesterday that Seulgi decided to cut her hair shorter to lose her blonde tips, resorting to a more mature hairstyle. It didn’t stop Joohyun to call her Seulgi bear, though.

 

However, the relationship was starting to take its toll on them. The younger working as a dance choreographer in one of the biggest entertainment company was the trigger. She was constantly busy in the studio, choreographing dance moves for idol groups. Sometimes she would collaborate with Byulyi and Wheein, who worked as a choreographer in another company.

 

As much as Joohyun was glad that her girlfriend’s career took off in such a young age, she missed her Seulgi bear from time to time.

 

Sometimes, her longing comes out in frustration and they fought over the littlest thing. It didn’t help that Seulgi was popular in her company, constantly surrounded by trainees and idols from both sexes.

 

“Can’t you tell them that you already have a girlfriend?!” Joohyun yelled when she saw one of the trainees constantly messaged Seulgi during dinner in their shared apartment.

 

“I did, Joohyun. I told them I’m not available.”

 

“You saying that will just make them think that you’re playing hard to get!”

 

Seulgi let out an exasperated sigh. “No, Joohyun, the whole company knows I have a girlfriend. That was the reason why I joined SM in the first place; because they were okay with that.”

 

“You’re too nice, Seulgi,” Joohyun huffed, “I don’t think you need to dote on the trainees 24-7. They’re not kids, they can take care of themselves! Can’t you see that I need some of your time as well?”

 

“But they’re preparing for their debut, Joohyun. I want to make sure that they’re ready even without me there instructing them.”

 

Before Joohyun could stop herself, she blurted, “Then why don’t you just be there instead of here?”

 

“What?”

 

Even the sound of the television in the background couldn’t hinder the silence that ensued between them. The usual warmth and peace whenever they're together was long gone, or maybe they had just realized it.

 

“They’re obviously more important than me. After all, me preparing this dinner for us meant nothing for you, right?”

 

“Joohyun–“

 

Before Seulgi could finish, Joohyun had already thrown her napkin to her plate and stormed out of the apartment. As much as it pained Seulgi to see Joohyun cry, she gave the older woman some space and leaned back on her seat, losing her appetite.

 

In silence, Seulgi cleared the table, putting the leftovers in the containers to reheat for the next day. While doing the dishes, she could see how much effort Joohyun did to keep her apartment clean, despite her own busy schedule. With all her might, she did her chore without breaking down in tears.

 

Her resolve was broken when she saw a plate of dessert Joohyun prepared for them in the fridge. On top of it read _Happy Fifth Anniversary,_ with a bear and rabbit buttercream drawing below it.

She had forgotten about it, but not Joohyun. The thought broke her, leaving her crying against the refrigerator.

 

It seemed like a long time until a message signal was heard from her phone. It was from Byulyi.

 

_Joohyun is here. Did you guys fight? She was crying when Yongsun opened the door for her._

It didn’t take Seulgi a second to get up and ran to where Joohyun was.

 

-

 

It took Seulgi exactly ten minutes to run a few blocks to where Byulyi’s apartment was. It dawned on her then that if Joohyun knew Yongsun would be there, then they had moved in together. How long was it since she spent some time, just the four of them? Even when she met Byulyi, it was strictly professional with little to none small talks about their relationships.

 

With labored breath Seulgi stood in front of the apartment door, still not knowing what to say to Joohyun. Nevertheless, she willed herself to knock on the door.

 

As expected, Byulyi opened the door for her. Her hair was platinum silver then; Seulgi made a mental note to praise her later. “Is she still here?” she asked instead.

 

“Seul, I don’t think it’s a good idea–“

 

Before the older woman could stop her, Seulgi had side-stepped into the threshold of the apartment, finding Joohyun and Yongsun on the couch, the latter glaring at her. Any other day, she would cower to witness such a glare from a peace-loving woman, but the sight of Joohyun not acknowledging her presence had taken all her attention.

 

“Yong-unnie… Would you mind giving me a private time to talk to my girlfriend?”

 

“ _Your_ girlfriend? You still dare call her that with how you treat her tonight, out of all time?”

 

Yongsun’s words pierced through her, made her guiltier at what she did. She wasn’t even yelling, but her seething whisper could be heard in the spacious apartment.

 

“Ten minutes…” Seulgi whispered, standing her ground, “give me ten minutes, and you can kick me out later if you want.”

 

Yongsun said nothing; her hand busy comforting her best friend who was still sniffling. Granted, she looked better than she was when she opened the door for her, but she’s not going to let Seulgi make everything worse than it already was.

 

Time seemed to stretch, until Byulyi’s footsteps resounded in the apartment. She took Yongsun’s hand in hers, whispering, “Come on Yong; give them ten minutes, at least.”

 

“But–!“

 

“Ten minutes, and I’ll personally help you kick her out of here,” Byulyi assured her.

 

Fortunately for Seulgi, the oldest of the four agreed, slowly following her girlfriend to the balcony. The youngest spotted a supporting glance Byulyi gave her, slightly nodded to signal her gratefulness.

 

Seulgi took no time to stride to where Joohyun was and kneeled in front of her. “I’m sorry…” she began, “I was insensitive and acted like a jerk, and I know we’re supposed to celebrate tonight, but I–“

 

“Why do you love me, Seul?”

 

Joohyun had never looked so frail, her voice had never sounded so broken, and it broke Seulgi’s heart further.

 

“Do you still love me, even…?”

 

Joohyun asked, when Seulgi didn’t respond her the first time. It seemed like forever until Seulgi whispered, “Because… I love how hard you made me fall for you and be there to catch me in time before I hit the ground…” Seulgi took Joohyun’s free hand in hers so that they could look at each other’s eyes before continuing. ”I love how you’ve made me the luckiest person, with how well and patient you treat me, even with how busy our jobs are.”

 

Joohyun saw how tears welled up in Seulgi’s eyes, despite the latter’s effort to smile. With shaky fingers she wiped them, cradling the younger’s face in her hands.

 

“I guess along the way I forgot… just how amazing you are. You deserve to be loved more, Joohyun. I promise you, I’ll be better. I’ll do better for you, for us.”

 

Seulgi didn’t need to say more when Joohyun pulled her in an embrace. They both cried in silence, engulfing in the familiar warmth they thought had been lost.

 

That night they reminded themselves of the love they had five years prior

 

-

 

“Aaah, this is so nice!” Joohyun exclaimed upon seeing the vast view of the sea.

 

“See? I told you this room is nice! We have the view of the sea 24/7!”

 

“Okay, okay, I admit that it _was_ necessary for you to argue with the front desk for fifteen minutes to get this room.”

 

Seulgi laughed cheekily, reducing her eyes to crescents. “Only the best for my love.”

 

Joohyun smiled in glee, letting the younger wrapped her lanky but strong arms around her body.

 

It had been a year after the drama in Byulyi’s apartment. That night she let Seulgi take her home to their apartment, and let the younger girl apologized with all of her being in the privacy of their room. They had given everything to each other, promising of a better communication, and they had been doing just that.

 

When Seulgi offered to go to Jeju-do for a week, Joohyun was quick to say yes. If anything, she was glad that Seulgi resorted back to her romantic spontaneous self for them to spend time together.

 

Joohyun let the gentle breeze of Jeju-do and Seulgi’s lips lightly kissed her skin, letting the tranquillity seep through.

 

“I love you…” Seulgi whispered.

 

“I love you too, Seulgi bear…”

 

Seulgi laced their fingers together, letting the cool bands on the ring fingers to meet in a gentle hug.

 

It had been a year since their fight, and almost twenty-four hours since they recited their vows to each other. The moment their lips met afterwards, Joohyun knew she never had to ask why Seulgi loved her for the rest of their lives.


End file.
